Someone new to the family
by Spectrum The Hedgehog
Summary: Cream and Vanilla were walking home when they found a box. inside was a sky blue hedgehog with yellow stripes on some of his spines. things soon go wrong when they find out that he is a werehog and years after that his flying speed and electrical abilities. Rated T just to be safe (sorry if i don't update often my computer broke but i will update as often as i can)
1. Chapter 1

**Cream's POV**

It had just become morning, and mommy was picking me up from Amy's house. Cheese I were staying there for a sleep-over. I am only 5 and I was living a regular life (and that didn't change for a while) though I didn't expect anything would to amazing would happen while I was this young. We were just walking home when suddenly something caught mommy's eye, It was just a box in an alley. We walked up to the box and when mommy looked in her face showed signs of both amazement and horror I while I still hadn't seen what was in the box. "What is it mommy"? Cream asked and no response was heard, now cream was scared.

**Vanilla's POV (cream's "mommy")**

We walked into the alley and I looked in the box, thinking that there wouldn't be anything in it but something told me otherwise. I was amazed and horrified when I saw what was in it. "Oh my god"! Vanilla shouted, startling cream a bit. Cream looked in and her face showed the same signs, as in the box was none other than a baby hedgehog with Sneakers, gloves, a ring and a note next to it. Vanilla read the note out loud so that cream knew what it said, "This is Spectrum The Hedgehog and he is to be given to a good home. Beware though, if you take him in you will find he is not ordinary".

I decided to take the hedgehog home and raise him as my son and cream's brother without caring for the consequences; I mean I wasn't just going to leave him there to die.

**Third person POV**

The hedgehog opened his eyes and saw Vanilla. He started to shiver because it was very early morning and the weather wasn't the best. He started to shiver, seeing this cream took of her puffy jacket and told vanilla to wrap him in it. After being wrapped up and began to worm the baby smiled a little and snuggled himself into vanilla's warm arms. They got home and decided to warm him up with a proper blanket. A knock at the door was heard so Cream answered it while Vanilla was tending to the baby. It was Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue blur himself and he looked really bored. Cream invited him in and as he entered the house he spotted vanilla he noticed her tending to something. Looking over trying to see what it was he walked around vanilla (saying hi and everything) and looking at her arms. When he saw he done two things: 1 give a big smile and 2 ask to hold the baby. This was weird for sonic to ask that but his wish was greeted. "Hi there little guy what's your name?" sonic said "just looking at you I can tell your going to be a speedy little guy".


	2. Spectrum The Werehog

**That night**

The baby was crying because he was tired and didn't have a good sleep in a while (considering he was in a damp cardboard box in an alley when he was found). Cream was watching Spectrum while vanilla was warming a bottle of milk for the cub. "Hi little guy, my name is Cream and were going to be brother and sister" cream said smiling. Even cheese was happy to find out that he would make a new friend. "Chao" cheese said seemingly excited. Vanilla walked into the room with a warm bottle of milk for the baby. She held Spectrum in her arms and put the bottle in his mouth and made sure he didn't drink it too fast. After feeding the baby Vanilla put him in Cream's old cot and covered him with a blanket (after burping him of course). Night-night brother Spectrum Cream said in a quiet voice. They left the room to let the cub sleep and have a great nights rest.

**2:13AM (That same night)**

Vanilla (being the good mother she was got up to check on cream, cheese and the baby. Cream first (because her room was on the way to the cub's new room), expecting her to be asleep which she was and now the baby. She was just about to close the door when she heard a loud and almost scary sound; AND IT WAS COMING FROM THE BABIES ROOM! The noise awoke cream and so she followed her mother to the room. Vanilla opened the door and expected the worse; however there was nothing noticeable, that is until she looked at the baby's crib. She thought she would see a now awake, crying baby (because of the loud noise) but instead of seeing a baby boy, she saw a brutal beast. That was her first thought but she couldn't help but feel motherly love towards it until and so she put 2 and 2 together and nearly fainted. "Cream" Vanilla said "go and call Mr sonic, and quickly please. As in the crib was a werehog, and a baby one at that.

**2:19 (still the same night)**

Cream dialled Sonic's number and there was no answer. She dialled again and Amy picked up. "Hello?" said the pink hedgehog "who is it" "AMY IT'S CREAM, AND I NEED SONIC NOW PLEASE" about half a minute Sonic picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said after hearing it was urgent. Cream simply replied with: "SONIC I NEED YOU HERE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOURE THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW WHO KNOWS ABOUT THIS KIND OF THING" "alright give me 5 seconds and I will be there" and in exactly 4.96 seconds later there was a knock at the door. Cream answered and told sonic "upstairs turn left straight forward" sonic sped up there and cream followed. Sonic looked into the cot in the room with Vanilla in it and simply said "HOLY SHIT IS THAT A FRICKING WEREHOG". Sonic walked over and tried to pick it up. "Wait a minute I recognize that color and those yellow striped spines" Sonic said pondering for a moment and it finally hit him; the werehog did anyway because he wanted to be put down on the floor. Sonic put him down knowing that it wouldn't be dangerous and it crawled straight to Cream and hugged her legs. "Yep" Sonic said "that is defiantly Spectrum, and I have to admit… he is kind of badass".


	3. Spectrum's new life

**2:22AM**

"So far we know that your new child is an amazingly badass werehog that doesn't seem to lose control during his transformation and still understands that cream is his sister and still loves her…" Sonic said watching the child closely. "Well by memory I often got hungry during the nights and had a lot of trouble sleeping. My advice is to maybe let me take him for a while because I can stay awake for long lengths of time ever since that incident. I also still get hungry during nights that I don't sleep so I will be able to cook for him if he gets hungry". Vanilla and sonic discussed this matter for a while so in the time they were talking Cream decided to take some time to bond with her brother.

Cream picked him up and started tickling him making him laugh for a bit of time. "Well I won't be able to get back to sleep after this so what you want to do Spectrum?" asked the joyful rabbit. He simply thought for a second and then rubbed his tummy. "Oh" said Cream "Mr. Sonic, mommy I think he's hungry. "Well I think it would be better for him to eat something a carnivore would due to his current state… how about a chilly dog? I know this great place open 24-7 so would either of you like anything?" sonic said. His reply was "No thanks sonic me and cream don't need anything, but I do insist you take this money to pay for the food, it is the least I could do for you taking care of him" was Vanilla's respond. Sonic thought for a moment but decided that he should pay because he said it would be his treat. "It would be best for little Spectrum to stay here because people will get scared; believe me I have experienced it…"

After the blue hedgehog returned, he and Spectrum began to feast on chili dogs. Sonic finished his food only to find his competition was on his last bite. This amazed sonic for two reasons. He ate at an extremely fast speed and his competitor was only a baby. The baby didn't seem satisfied and sonic expected this and pulled out two more chili dogs, one for each. The fact sonic bought so many chili dogs was the reason he decided to pay for it as he knew it would be rude to waist so much of Vanilla's money on this much food. Sonic (being the gentleman he is) had actually bought Cream and Vanilla a little cup-cake treat even though they didn't want anything and even bought everyone a chao soda. He even bought a little chao garden fruit for Cheese.

After waves of chili dogs Cream, Cheese and Vanilla decided to leave Sonic and the werehog alone and went to sleep( sonic was even given permission to go home and take Spectrum with him so he could learn all about how this particular werehog works).

**1 sleepless week later**

Vanilla was enjoying time picking flowers with Cream and worrying when she would get her new baby back when she saw sonic, Amy and… Rouge? She ran up to her baby and Sonic gave him to her. Instantly she gave the cub a big hug and proceeded to tell him how much he was missed. Amy was the first to break the silence "wow Vanilla he is such a cute baby, me and Sonic had a great time during the day, however I can't stay up as long as sonic so I slept while he was a werehog. I have to admit he was really cute even with those giant fangs". Then rouge spoke "my-my Ms. Vanilla I have to admit he is a cutie. I am here only because I was following knuckles and I saw him come this way, so I decided to walk with Sonic, speaking of which have you seen him?" Vanilla thought for a moment and realized that he did run by, seemingly towards the mountains so she told rouge after asking why she was chasing him. Turns out knuckles had taken her chaos emerald… the same one she stole from him a few days ago. Regardless she was happy to know he was able to take sleeping medicine prescribed by a doctor.

**3 years later**

Spectrum was three years old and was now able to speak, he even had had 4 teeth (two of them being sharp fangs and he was currently sitting in the garden just thinking while Cream picked Some flowers. He knew he was a werehog and he loved it because he was just that kind of kid. He was thinking of going on adventures and was also thinking of all the powers his friends had, like Amy and her piko-piko hammer, sonic and his super-speed, shadow and HIS super-speed knuckles and his strength even tails and cream with their ability to fly. He sat and thought about flying for a while because he was jealous. He was also really fond of electricity because he had dreams where he could control it. Then he suddenly heard cream say with a shocked voice "how are you doing that Spectrum!?" he looked to the left thinking he would see cream but he just saw into the distance. Confused for a moment he looked down and saw the ground and him not touching it. He gasped and really loudly shouted "COOWUL" (He could only talk like a regular toddler as he was only 3).he started floating around and suddenly got so exited sparks started flying around him, just like in his dreams. He did what he did in his dreams and accidently knocked down a tree in the distance. "Oopsies sowwy Cweam" he said. Vanilla heard this and decided to investigate. After discovering all his new powers he also discovered how fast he could run, almost as fast as sonic. This was a big step in his life and instantly called sonic and challenged him to a race, a little confused sonic accepted and when he got to the starting line decided to go as slow as he thought Spectrum would. Cream shouted go and Spectrum zoomed of as fast as sonic would regularly run amazed sonic ran and tried to catch up. It was a tie as sonic managed to catch up after his amazement and they both had a flashback… ("just looking at you I can tell your going to be a speedy little guy".) they both ended the flashback knowing what they were thinking and sonic simply said "I told you so… little guy".


	4. 7 years later

**7 years later**

"So egghead what's your plan this time" sonic said smirking. "Oh this time will be different sonic for I have decided to immobilize you so I can kill you whilst you are stunned. Sonic just laughed and said "So how do you plan to do that". Eggman merely pressed a button sending long thick wires that wrapped around everyone and electrifying them sending them all crashing to the floor. "umm Sonic? Who is your friend and why is he standing there like nothing is happening". Spectrum stood there looking bored, as if nothing is happening. "well I would love to wait around but I think I will just save my friend" said the cocky sky-blue hedgehog. He grabbed the electrical wire and focused his energy, sending the electrical current back and electrifying Eggman and causing the wires to malfunction. "Thanks kid" said sonic "you will get a reward for that trust me" he said charging a spin dash a going straight through Eggman's machine blowing it up. Everyone then cheered for Sonic and Spectrum while shadow just smirked and said "thanks kid". Spectrum looked up to shadow because he thought he was the most amazing guy around when sonic wasn't there to win.


End file.
